Addicted to Naruto?
by Sadistic Sin
Summary: How addicted to Naruto are you? 100 questions so you get a percentage. With sub catagories! But not all characters. Includes original questiona and a little bit of Naruto angst at the end, so it's still a story...drabble...Just thought it would be fun.


Hiya people. So I got bored on the bus one day and wrote most of this while I was sitting with my best friend. So, I decided to add fifty more questions and make some of them rather specific to characters, now that she's leaving to Manchester. How much of a percentage Naruto fan are you? In addiction terns, of course…

For 10 questions, add a '0' to find percentage.

For 5 questions, times by '2' and add a '0' to find percentage.

For the last set of 25 questions, times by '4' to find percentage.

For the total, obviously, it's all the questions you answered 'yes' to, so, are you addicted to Naruto?

Oh, and FYI; I've got half the chapter to all three of my stories written, so expect them up soon. Right now I'm a bit ill and can't concentrate well.

**NARUTO**

**You know you're addicted to Uchiha Sasuke when…**

1. You swear that there is an old perverted guy who wants your body. (Hey! That actually happens!)

2. You have/are planning to have a tattoo of the cursed seal. (Not me; My friend!)

3. If you get bitten by a snake, you search frantically for a cursed seal. (My friend would. ;-p)

4. You draw marks on your body and say that the cursed seal is activating. (Again…she probably would.)

5. You say that climbing a tree is 'training' instead of 'fun'. (Nah; It's just fun.)

6. You own arm/leg warmers. (…guilty.)

7. You answer with a 'Hn' to a lot of questions or when people talk with you. (So what if I do?)

8. You have a habit of calling people 'Dobe', 'Usuratonkachi' and 'Baka'. (I can't help it; they're so great.)

9. Even though it's really ugly; you just had to try on a Goddamn ass-bow. (Haha; like I would!)

10. You are willing to betray everything/one in order to obtain what you want/for revenge. (Hisss, NEVER! Innocent people are to be left alone!)

**You know you're addicted to Uzumaki Naruto when…**

11. You think Ramen is the food of gods. (Mmmmm Ramennnnn)

12. You run around all day saying 'Dattebayo'. (…Not _all_ day.)

13. You jump on a table and kiss you're best friend. (I don't need a table for that. ;-p)

14. You dress up like your best friend and say that you're a 'Kage Bunshin'. (Hmmm, maybe I _should_ have looked like her first.)

15. You think that jumping out of windows is a good way to escape class. (Done it!)

16. You wear orange proudly and consistently most of the time. (More like red and black for me.)

17. When in a fight, you act irrationally and still find the time to growl animalistic-like at your opponent. (Hmm, I think that's just instinct.)

18. You're fascinated with foxes and tried to capture that one you always see that you've named 'Kyuubi'. (It's a cute fox; that all I'm saying…Except that now it has kits!)

19. You set yourself on fire and swear Kyuubi's trying to break free. (It was an accident and I rolled with it; I swear.)

20. You stare continuously at leaves, thinking maybe, just maybe that you can cut it with the wind. (I tried controlling the wind; but not to cut leaves. ')

**You know you're addicted to Hatake Kakashi when…**

21. You're always late and greet people with 'Yo'. (I do this without even thinking.)

22. You create elaborate excuses for reasons as to why you're late. (It's more fun that way.)

23. You own a long, turtleneck jumper that you've unrolled over your face as a mask, or an actual mask itself in public. (Hehe; the turtleneck-it's blue, too.)

24. You've worn a headband covering one eye in public. (My contact fell out; it was easier, I swear.)

25. When you hear birds chirping, you instantly look around for a 'Chidori'. (I'm not that paranoid.)

26. You own at least one adult rated book/magazine and know where it is at all times. (Who doesn't?)

27. You mostly close your eyes when you smile. (It's easier to pretend it's real that way; that's all.)

28. You talk of people who put their friends last as being worse than trash. (Take that Sakura! And they truly are.)

29. You make it you're business to ignore anything unimportant, though you know everything that has been said. (Can't say that I do.)

30. You make it a habit to overexert yourself to the point of passing out. (Nope; too lazy…)

**You know you're addicted to Uchiha Itachi when…**

31. You buy 'Sharingan' contacts. (I know where you can get them if you're interested. ;-p)

32. You think that there's a hidden meaning behind the Uchiha massacre. (There has to be.)

33. You make it a habit to purposely mess with people's mental states. (If I don't like them; sure.)

34. You poke your little brother in the forehead and mumble 'Otouto'. (Yeah, all the time. He hates it. )

35. You claim that love is a weakness. (It really, truly is.)

36. You believe that you really could kill all of your family, if it weren't for the laws of our/your country. (I probably shouldn't answer this one.)

37. The idea of joining an evil organisation sounds good/reasonable. (Not really.)

38. Your wardrobe mainly consists of red and black, which matches the Akatsuki cloak. (Most definitely.)

39. You paint your nails purple in preference to any other colour. (Red and black for me; purple and blue only on occasion.)

40. You are fascinated by fire and set things alight, even if only to see them burn away in the fireplace/ashtray. (Most definitely.)

**You know you're addicted to Sabaku no Gaara when…**

41. You carry sand around with you and throw it on attackers. (Nope; just sand vials in my room.)

42. You bury your friend at the beach and shout dessert funeral/coffin or 'Sabaku kyú/sousou. (And they always wake up…)

43. You call the voice in your head 'mother'. (I have two and neither are mother; I'd kill myself if they were.)

44. You have a distinctive thirst for blood. (It's a lovely colour, too. My own usually suffices.)

45. You constantly think of killing people. (I am morbid; and thinking doesn't say I would, does it.)

46. You've become a sort of insomniac; only sleeping when it's absolutely necessary. (I'm tired if I sleep for too long. Who needs sleep anyway?)

47. You swear that people are out to kill you. (Been tried; they failed. Mwhaahaahaa.)

48. You wear heavy rings of eyeliner around your eyes. (…I think I'd be doing that anyway.)

49. You learned how to draw the kanji for love because you were inspired by his 'tattoo'. (Yeah, yeah, so what? I luff him!)

50. You call yourself a monster and Damn well mean it. (I'm not. And I know it. I'm just a sadistic masochist with little feelings.)

**You know you're addicted to Hyuuga Neji when…**

51. You shout 'Byakugan' and claim to see through walls. (Hehe, I did this when I was younger; I added the 'Byakugan' later for effect.)

52. You psychoanalyse someone from their body movements. (Hey, I studied psychology; I have a reason.)

53. You research pressure points/weak spots so that you can use 'Juiken'. (Too lazy…)

54. You have a fascination with wearing bandages as part of your attire. (…Just once or twice…every once in a while…)

55. You talk about fate as if it controls your destiny. (Not particularly. I just let things happen.)

**You know you're addicted to Rock Lee when…**

56. You own clothing made from spandex. (Nope.)

57. You rant about the powers of youth and the strength of love. (Nada.)

58. You are inspired to fight for what you believe in until the end. (I really am.)

59. You take on another person's appearance to show your loyalty. (Never, ever, ever would.)

60. Your wardrobe mostly consists of green. (Definitely not.)

**You know you're addicted to Haruno Sakura when…**

61. You put you're crush before friendship. (Would never do.)

62. You throw a fit and cut your hair in front of everyone. (What is the point in that?)

63. You hit out at people when you don't like what they say. (My friend would have this one, too.)

64. You constantly hold back from what you really want to say. (What can I say? Guilty; but I do it to protect their feelings.)

65. You obsess over a guy when he constantly refuses you. (Ew, no; deluded.)

**You know you're addicted to Inuzuka Kiba when…**

66. You have a pet and try to train it to fight with you. (I did, but she's too scared of everything now. Kuso.)

67. You talk to your pet as if it talks back to you. (Hehe, yeah.)

68. You carry your pet around on your head/shoulder if it's too big. (Yeah, the shoulder; at least I taught her one thing.)

69. You claim to have a keen sense of smell. (I really do.)

70. You wear your hood up most of the time. (Nope.)

**You know you're addicted to Aburame Shino when…**

71. You wear sunglasses in and outdoors. (Can't say I do.)

72. You wear very high collared tops that intimidate people. (Nope.)

73. If someone kills a bug, you act mortified. (Not that extreme.)

74. If your in a fight and spot a bee's/wasp's nest, you'll use it to your advantage. (Maybe…)

75. You know a lot more about insects than someone your age should. (Does linear regression and corpse flies/beetles count?)

**You know you're addicted to the Naruto show when…**

76. You wield needles or toothpicks and try to throw them like senbon needles. (Can't say I have; bro did though.)

77. You keep a knife close while you sleep. (A skull handled dagger.)

78. Something sharp and shiny is always on your person. (Never can be too careful.)

79. One of the characters is your crush. (As much of one as he can be anyway.)

80. You dye your hair to the colour of your favourite character. (Red like Gaara. Mmmm, Gaara. ;-p)

81. You own a pair of ninja-like sandals. (Actually, yes; they're purple.)

82. You own a Jounin-like vest. (Sort of, but not quite.)

83. At least once in your life, you've used your 'ninja' skills to stalk someone. (It was my mum; I wanted to see my gran before she passed away.)

84. Without thinking, you run with your arms behind you. (I have quite a few times, actually.)

85. You like to spend your time _on top_ of buildings, rather than _in_ them. (Like to, but don't.)

86. You sometimes channel your 'chakra' or 'chi' before fighting. (In too much of an adrenalin state.)

87. You sometimes will your 'chakra' to make objects/yourself move or go faster. (Guilty.)

88. You memorise and practice all twelve of the hand signs. (Hehe; couldn't help it.)

89. You memorise the hand signs needed for some techniques. (I was gonna say no, but then I realised it's a yes. Heh.)

90. You link everyone you meet to a Naruto character. (Most definitely.)

91. You hear a song and immediately relate it to someone or some situation from Naruto. (I can't help it; it just sticks.)

92. You dream in anime; mostly when it involves Naruto characters. (Guilty as charged.)

93. A Naruto character/scene is your screen saver/desktop picture/phone display, etc. (All are Itachi right now.)

94. You check for downloads continuously as soon as a new release is out. (All the time.)

95. Read more than three whole fan fiction stories a day; no matter the length. (It probably adds up to three really long ones for me. ;-p Thank God for fast reading.)

96. You write and/or draw pictures of the show/characters, even if you aren't very good, just because of your love for it/them. (My Dad says I'm obsessed…)

97. You can't help but talk about pictures, fanfics or new releases of the show to anyone you know that walks by. (Hehe, I should probably stop that…)

98. You speak in Japanese quite a lot of the time, 'cause you picked up the words from too much anime. (Hehe, yeah…and I researched some, too…)

99. You add suffixes to names. (Definitely for Daniel-chan.)

100. You occasionally believe that it really is possible to get to the Naruto world. (I don't so much as believe as really, really wish.)

**NARUTO**

It'll be interesting to see what you got if you want to tell me. If any of you are interested, I got:

Addicted to Sasuke: 40 - mild like

Addicted to Naruto: 80 - obsessed; cutie

Addicted to Kakashi: 70 - great like; doable

Addicted to Itachi: 80 - obsessed; definitely doable

Addicted to Gaara: 70 - great like; me love, me love.

Addicted to Neji: 60 - like; datable

Addicted to Lee: 20 - semi-interest

Addicted to Sakura: 20 - semi-interest

Addicted to Kiba: 80 - obsessed; it's an animal thing

Addicted to Shino: 20 - semi-interest

Addicted to the show: 84 - good obsession

Addicted to everything: 65 - good like

0 no interest; 5 uninterested; 10 virtually uninterested; 15 mild interest; 20 semi-interest; 25 bordering interest; 30 quite interested; 35 interested; 40 mild like; 45 semi-like, 50 bordering like; 55 rather like; 60 like; 65 good like; 70 great like; 75 definite like; 80 obsessed; 85 good obsession; 90 great obsession; 95 definite obsession; completely obsessed.

Just my opinion on figures you could go by.

Oh and so this is an actual story, Ill type a drabble...

**NARUTO**

_"You had nothing in the first place!! What the hell do you understand about me!!? Huh!!? You don't know how it feels to lose them…you…!!!"_

You're right Sasuke, I have no place in this world. No place except to lay blame and hate. You lost love, and that must hurt…I wouldn't know…I don't even know what love is. Go, Sasuke…go and get your revenge…It hurts too much to care…

Once, I came close...to love. But I sacrificed that to come here and bring you back. I know I don't deserve love Sasuke; I get told so more than enough. The problem is, there are people who love you, and you're throwing them away like old possessions. I don't know what makes parents proud, but I wonder if this is it. Two sons who betrayed Konoha; the very village they protected…

Fine, Sasuke…I give up. I finally give up. You win. The 'dead last' quits. I turned into what Iruka-sensei hates; I can't look him in the eyes again. Sakura-chan only ever wanted you, Kaka-sensei always wanted to train you, the villages only ever want you…I give up. I've followed you every step, but this time, I quit.

All my life, I wanted to be just like you, but you're right, you can't be something you can't understand. I don't know how to feel safe or loved, or proud. 'Well done'. 'That's my boy'. You don't know me either Sasuke. All I wanted was for someone to say that they were proud of me. Everyone else looked so happy…

I didn't always used to be this way. I just got tired of being alone…All the time alone. Finally I yelled out and someone looked at me…Someone noticed me…And I was so happy. I wasn't alone anymore and people knew my name. They spoke to me…They didn't just glare. When I first got sent to the Hokage, they treated him with so much respect. Everyone knew the Hokage. You can't be hated if you were the Hokage.

And then it ended. I found out, Sasuke, why the cold glares. And it wasn't because of the pranks. They didn't whisper behind my back for their kids to stay away because I was weird. No. More than that. That's why I can never be Hokage. A demon-child can't be Hokage, Sasuke. Can interest your brother though…

I'm gonna do what I tried to do a long time ago. The villagers can finally get what they want and Akatsuki can go to hell. I'll meet them down there. Maybe we'll have some Ramen, I don't care. I wonder if my folks are there. They can't be in heaven. You wouldn't put a Demon in someone good now, would you, Sasuke?


End file.
